onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
I'll Be Your Mirror
"I'll Be Your Mirror" is the 119th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Emma and Regina formulate a plan to trap the Evil Queen who, in the meantime, impersonates her better half in order to give Henry some advice as he nervously prepares to take Violet to the school dance, but this could lead him down a dark path. Meanwhile, Snow and David adjust to life without each other and Zelena agrees to help Belle by enlisting Aladdin to steal a magical object from Mr. Gold that could protect the beauty and her unborn child from him forever. Plot After ripping out Snow and Charming's hearts, the Evil Queen decides to return them. Snow falls under a sleeping curse, but David tells the queen it hasn't kept them from one another before. Henry warns the Evil Queen to stay away from his mom. The queen claims to be just as much of his mother as Emma is and then she tells him to stop slouching because "posture is self respect". In New York, the Dragon tells Regina he sees a noble battle inside her soul and it is imperative that she wins. When David kisses Snow to wake her from the sleeping curse, he is then cursed in return, causing Snow to panic. Regina explains to Snow that when one of them is awake, the other will be asleep. 'Teaser' 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the many mirrors of the mirror world, backed by its golden horizon. *In the episode script, when Hook asks the Evil Queen what she's done with Emma and Regina, he first says, "You always underestimated me."Adam Horowitz tweet #1. **The script also contains a sequence where Hook goes to embrace Emma and asks, "Alright there, Swan?".Adam Horowitz tweet #2. This ended up being cut from the episode. Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 14, 2016.Adam Horowitz tweet #3. *This episode marks, overall, the thirteenth writing credit for Jerome Schwartz and the first for Leah Fong, though for just the main series it marks the eleventh for Schwartz. It also marks the first ever directing credit for Jennifer Lynch. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 608 01.png Promo 608 02.png Promo 608 03.png Promo 608 04.png Promo 608 05.png Promo 608 06.png Promo 608 07.png Promo 608 08.png Promo 608 09.png Promo 608 10.png Promo 608 11.png Promo 608 12.png Promo 608 13.png Promo 608 14.png Promo 608 15.png Promo 608 16.png Promo 608 17.png Promo 608 18.png Promo 608 19.png Promo 608 20.png Promo 608 21.png BTS 608 01.png BTS 608 02.png BTS 608 03.png BTS 608 04.png BTS 608 05.png BTS 608 06.png BTS 608 07.png BTS 608 08.png BTS 608 09.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Non-Centric